As shown in FIG. 8, an X-ray diagnostic device used for imaging of circulatory organs comprises: C-arm 103 which holds X-ray irradiation means 101 and X-ray image detection means 102 to oppose each other; holding means 104 which holds C-arm 103 so that the C-arm can slidingly rotate; holding means 105 which holds holding means 104 so that holding means 104 can rotate about the Y-axis (a horizontal axis that is orthogonal to the rotational axis about which the sliding rotation occurs); rotation driving means 113 that slidingly rotates C-arm 103; rotation driving means 114 that rotates holding means 104; and drive control means 106 that controls rotation driving means 113 and 114.
In an X-ray diagnostic device configured as afore-described, a known art for obtaining three-dimensional moving images is to rotate C-arm 103 with an angular velocity of a·sin(T) and to rotate holding means 104 with an angular velocity of b·cos(t) while X-ray irradiation means 101 and X-ray image detection means 102 are moved in a so-called precession motion on a circular or elliptical orbit on planes that are mutually parallel to each other (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,778